CocoPPa Play Family
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Display= |caption1= 's Display |start= * 07/18/2018 (Application) * 07/31/2018 (First Family Duration) |end= * 07/26/2018 (Application) * 08/31/2018 (First Family Duration) }} Summary is where 100 highly active players are chosen every month to help advertise the game. What is CocoPPa Play Family? About 100 people per month, We will appoint customers who will work to boost CocoPPa Play with us on the team of "let's make CocoPPa Play together" as a CocoPPa Play Family. When you become family... There are a lot of benefits! ① Special My Show for CocoPPa Play Family members♪ ② We will give you a special veil item! ③ Get a thank you gift♪ Premium Gacha Ticket x5 ※ Those gifts will be sent out to your gift box within one week from the termination of your one month service since this is specified to those that made it for one month as a family. What we expect from a family♡ ① Support beginners and other people! Cheer for many people by friend and visiting random. If a family cheer for other shows, the model will receive a present. ※ The present will be put in the present box of a person whom you cheer. ② Play a lot with CocoPPa Play! Let's play with us at events and so on and make it even more fun! ③ Introduce CocoPPa Play to many people! Let's introduce CocoPPa Play to many people by the using share button and SNS♪ Other is we are expecting to carry out survey limited for CocoPPa Play families. Apply Now We are waiting for applicant listed below. ♡A person who plays CocoPPa Play very much♡ ♡A person who cheers show many times♡ A person who advertises CocoPPa Play to many kinds of people♡ Application Requirements Application Period : 2018/07/1815:00:000 (JST) ~ 2018/07/26 15:00:000 (JST) Duration to become family : 2018/07/31 15:00:000 (JST) ~ 2018/08/31 15:00:000 (JST) Qualification of applicationo * An applicant must have completed all the Beginners Quest. * An applicant must have been playing the CocoPPa Play very much. Important When there are many applications, we will decide families by lots. When it come to by lot, please understand we are going to contact only those who win the lottery. If we decided that it is not appropriate in managing such as malicious nuisance, we might cancel the winning. Images Tags (Tag) CocoPPa Play Family - August 2018.jpg|August 2018 (Tag) CocoPPa Play Family - November 2018.jpg|November 2018 (Tag) CocoPPa Play Family - December 2018.jpg|December 2018 (Tag) CocoPPa Play Family - January 2019.jpg|January 2019 (Tag) CocoPPa Play Family - February 2019.jpg|February 2019 (Tag) CocoPPa Play Family - March 2019.jpg|March 2019 (Tag) CocoPPa Family - May 2019.jpg|May 2019 (Tag) CocoPPa Play Family - August 2019.jpg|August 2019 (Tag) CocoPPa Family - September 2019.jpg|September 2019 (Tag) CocoPPa Family - November 2019.jpg|November 2019 Others (Profile) CocoPPa Play Family.jpg|CocoPPa Play Family's Profile (Show) CocoPPa Play Family.jpg|CocoPPa Play Family's Show (CocoPPa Play Family) Information.jpg|Information (CocoPPa Play Family) What is CocoPPa Play Family.jpg|What is CocoPPa Play Family (CocoPPa Play Family) What is CocoPPa Play Family Updated.jpg|What is CocoPPa Play Family (Updated) (CocoPPa Play Family) Apply Now.jpg|Apply Now (CocoPPa Play Family) Applying for CocoPPa Play Family.jpg|Applying for CocoPPa Play Family (CocoPPa Play Family) Already Applied.jpg|Already Applied Category:Promotions Category:Feature Category:2018 Category:Promotions